Problem: If the sales tax in your city is $11.8\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$182$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${11.8\%} \times {\$182} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $11.8\%$ is equivalent to $11.8 \div 100$ $11.8 \div 100 = 0.118$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.118$ $\times$ $$182$ = $$21.48$ You would pay $$21.48$ in sales tax.